Endings are Bittersweet
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 7 of the Mpreg series. This is the last and final part of the series. Sam has almost everything he's ever wanted so he should be happy right? POST-MPREG, Wincest. Don't like don't read. Title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for taking FOREVER to get this last part uploaded. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I'm sorry that its short.**

Sam looked out to the crowd of people. He couldn't believe the day had finally come where he would graduate. He saw his dad, which was a huge surprise, but he was looking for two people in particular. After a few minutes he found them. His brother and son, Dean and Dean Junior. He chuckled as he heard Dean scream the loudest when he finally was called and received his diploma.

"Hey babe, congratulations," Dean smiled as they headed over to Sam after the ceremony was over.

"Thanks. I can't believe I did it," Sam grinned wide kissing his brother before taking DJ.

"It took longer than you wanted, but you did it. And I for one am very proud of you."

"We all are," Bobby grinned clapping Sam on the back.

"So let's go celebrate," John smiled.

Sam frowned and walked over to his dad and whispered, "Christo."

John chuckled, "I'm not possessed Sam. I admit I'm trying to make up for lost time, but I'm not possessed."

Sam chuckled then yawned. Dean chuckled, "Actually I think Sammy could use a little nap. He's pretty exhausted.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked pointedly.

Dean just laughed and led Sam to the car where Sam buckled DJ in his seat before getting in the passenger seat. Dean gunned the engine and headed toward their house. Sam sighed looking out the window. Dean frowned as he glanced over at Sam.

"What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking," he sighed again.

"Sammy…"

"Nothing Dean. I'm just thinking. I mean things have happened that I never would've believed would happen. You and me, DJ, and I can't believe he's almost five months already; we actually have a house to call our own. And I finally graduated from college. It's almost surreal and I feel like something's gonna happen and take it all away."

Dean squeezed his brother's knee as he pulled in front of the house. He went around and took DJ out of his seat while Sam locked the doors and followed him inside the house. Once inside, Dean sat his son on the floor and headed into the kitchen to put on the coffee.

Dean sat on the couch next to Sam while he waited for the coffee, "I mean shouldn't you be happy? You're getting everything you ever wanted."

Sam shook his head, "Yeah I mean I am happy, but I'm not getting everything I ever wanted."

"What's missing?" Dean frowned.

Sam looked away and Dean sighed as he went to get the coffee. After a few moments he returned and sat the coffee on the table.

"Is it the fact that you want more kids?"

Sam shook his head, "No I'm fine with just DJ."

"Then what is it baby?" Dean frowned.

Sam sighed, "You."

Dean's frown deepened, "What do you mean? I'm right here."

Sam shook his head, "I miss you at nights. And you're almost always gone. If you're not hunting by yourself, you're hunting with Bobby or dad, or you're working late. The working late I can handle, it's just when you go hunting."

Dean sipped his coffee, "Baby, I asked you several times did you want me to quit and you said no."

Sam stood and started pacing, "It's not that I want you quit Dean, I mean hunting is a part of you. I just get scared because I don't know whether or not I'm gonna get a call saying that you died. I don't ever want to get that kind of call. I need you Dean and DJ needs his father.

DJ cooed as his name was called. Sam chuckled and knelt beside him, "Hey cutie, you hear us talking about you?"

Dean frowned, "So what do you want me to quit or not? I mean I'm getting confused here Sam."

Sam sighed, "Nothing Dean just forget it," he said picking DJ up to go change him.

Dean sighed as he sipped his coffee.

**~SPN~**

Later that evening the gang tried to give Sam a graduation party and invited the neighbors and some of his friends from school. Sam appreciated the thought, but his heart really wasn't in it. He tried to have fun and tried not to bring down the mood, but all he really wanted was for everyone to leave and he wanted to go to bed.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jeff asked. "You look like a sourpuss. Dean cheating on you or something?"

"NO! Back the fuck off Jeff! You don't know shit!"

Dean ran over to Sam and Jeff, "Excuse us Jeff. Sammy let's take a walk," he said leading Sam outside. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, the next time you say nothing, I'm gonna punch you in your face. What the fuck is going on with you?"

Sam just crossed his arms and looked at Dean. Dean frowned.

"Seriously Sam, you're like a whole bucket of angst right now. What's going on?"

"I just wanna go to bed is that too much to ask?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Seriously? We're having a party for you and you wanna act like a little bitch?

"How would you know? You're always gone! You're never around when I need you!"

Dean nodded, "Now we're getting somewhere."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: At least Sam's not possessed.**

**Max: o.O you thought Sam was possessed?**

**Me: *chuckles* sorta. But I'm glad he's not. He just misses his brother**

**Max: You are a retard.**

**Me: *shakes head* I know you are but what am I?**

**Max: *rolls her eyes* Enjoy Chapter 2 everybody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After everyone left and DJ was sleeping soundly in his crib, Dean led Sam to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Okay talk to me and don't tell me 'nothing'. Something's seriously got you in a bitchy mood and from what I'm guessing it has something to do with me."

"Do you love me?" Sam asked softly.

Dean frowned, "Why would you even ask me something like that? You know I love you."

"Then have I done something to upset you?" Sam asked looking at his hands.

"Sammy, what's this about? What's going on?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're never home anymore and when you are it's like you don't wanna touch me. Are you having an affair?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what's going on?"

Dean sighed, "Sammy, why do you always accuse me of having an affair when I'm gone a lot? Why don't you just ask me? I've just been working a lot and between work and hunting I'm exhausted. It's nothing against you trust me. And then we have DJ to care for and I know you've been busy yourself. Trust me baby boy, I will never stop wanting you, but I also know you're exhausted too. And knowing you, you'd probably push me away," he chuckled.

Sam gave a small smile, "So I don't need to worry?"

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam on the mouth, "No. I promise. Nothing is gonna stop me from wanting you."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Dean chuckled and shook his head before looking at Sam seriously, "Now, I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you want me to stop hunting?"

Sam bit his lip and looked down at his hands again, "Will you be mad if I said yes?"

Dean shook his head, "Of course not. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this earlier."

Sam sighed and shrugged, "I thought I could handle it, but between you working at the auto shop and hunting, I can't. I mean I don't know whether or not a car fell on you or you got mauled by a Werecat."

Dean chuckled, "I got it Sammy," he said nodding.

"Are you mad at me?" Sam asked.

"No. Dad might not be pleased but who cares," Dean said standing and taking Sam's hand.

They headed upstairs and after checking on DJ, they headed into their bedroom. Sam gave Dean a sly smile.

"Are you tired now?"

"Why you have something in mind?" Dean asked.

Sam winked, "You bet," he said pushing Dean onto the bed.

**~SPN~**

The next afternoon, Dean had off from work so Bobby, Simone and, John went over to Sam and Dean's for lunch. Sam had just settled DJ in his high chair while Dean set the table. As soon as they sat down, Dean explained to the others what was going on. Bobby and Simone of course understood. John, however, wasn't pleased as Dean knew would happen.

"So you plan to just forget about the evil things that are out there? What about DJ how are you gonna keep him safe?"

Dean shook his head, "DJ is perfectly safe dad and you know it. It's not our job to risk our lives day in and day out."

"It became our job, our destiny when the Yellow Eyed Demon burnt your mother on the ceiling. We at least owe it to your mother, don't you think?"

Dean frowned, "You really think mom, would want this life for us?"

"You're just gonna let your mother's death be in vain? For nothing? What kinda soldier are you?

"I'M NOT A SOLDIER!" Dean exploded.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Dean, calm down. John, back off and leave Dean alone," Bobby said.

John opened his mouth to argue but Bobby gave him his I-will-shoot-your-ass look. John closed his mouth. Sam kept his eyes on his plate. He had a feeling John was going to call him out and put all the blame on him like usual.

DJ babbled as he felt it was too quiet. Dean laughed, "Hey buddy, what are you talking about?"

"So Sam, have you figured out what you're gonna do now? Now that you graduated?" Simone asked.

Sam shrugged, "Not really. Haven't really put much thought into it."

Simone nodded. The rest of lunch was pretty much subdued and every time John attempted to open his mouth, Bobby glared at him. John sighed. After lunch, Sam went upstairs to change DJ and Dean glanced at his father.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but it's my life and I'm a grown man. You just have to learn to accept the choices I make."

"It's because of Sam being bitchy yesterday isn't it?" John asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Bobby sighed.

"I think it's time to go John."

Sam came downstairs with DJ just as the elder hunters were leaving. He frowned when his father glared at him and mouthed, "It's your fault."

Dean flopped on the couch, "Well that went well."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its short, its late and I left it on a cliffhanger. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Dean woke up to find Sam staring out the window. He chuckled.

"Stand there any longer and you'll turn into a statue."

Sam just sighed and Dean frowned at how he got no flack for his lame joke. He sat up frowning, "Sammy?"

Sam continued to ignore him and Dean huffed before getting out of the bed and walking over to him. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Dean! You scared the shit out of me."

"Really Sam? I've been talking to you for the past several minutes."

Sam frowned, "Really? I didn't hear you man."

"Obviously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

"Dude, stop that. Don't you realize that telling me 'nothing' gets you nowhere? You should know by now that I'm very persistent. So tell me what's wrong."

"Something dad said yesterday," Sam shrugged as he went over to the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Dean groaned. This was getting them nowhere, "Sammy. What did he say?"

Sam looked down at the floor before looking Dean in the eye, "He said it was all my fault that you were quitting hunting."

Dean frowned, "What? Why would he say that? I don't even remember him saying that."

"He mouthed it to me when they left," Sam said softly.

Dean frowned, "That makes no sense. Why would he say something like that to you?"

Sam shrugged, "You know how dad is. If there's someone to blame for something he always blames me. You know how he feels about you hunting and since you quit he feels it's my fault. I guess it is my fault."

"No baby, it's not your fault," Dean said kissing Sam gently.

Sam kissed Dean back eagerly. Dean chuckled.

"I forgot how much you like to kiss," he said just as DJ woke up and began to cry.

**~SPN~**

Dean was glad he didn't have to work all morning. He got to spend all day long with Sam and DJ and he could tell they both enjoyed it. It had been a long time since they actually had the time to hang out together as a family.

Dean helped Sam feed DJ and put him down for his nap around 1pm. Sam and Dean where looking forward to an afternoon of alone time when Dean's cell rang.

Sam groaned, "Tell them you can't come in."

Dean chuckled before answering the phone, "Winchester."

"_Dean, I need your help."_

Dean frowned, "Dad? Where are you?"

"_Just outside Missouri. I was hunting a witch but found out there's a whole coven of them. I can't take them out myself. I need your help."_

"Dad you know I don't hunt anymore," Dean said trying not to moan against Sam's mouth on his neck.

"_Didn't you understand? I said I need your help. I don't care what you decided. That's an order."_

Dean scoffed, "Sorry dad, but I said no. You've taken care of covens by yourself. You can do it again," he said before hanging up the phone.

He then turned to Sam and smirked, "You are such a naughty boy."

"Mm, let me show you how naughty I can be."

**~SPN~**

John hung up the phone. He couldn't believe his son disobeyed a direct order. He knew that it was because of Sam and he figured that if Sam hadn't been in the picture Dean never would've given up hunting nor would he be so inclined as to disobey an order.

"Stupid brat," he muttered to himself not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Look at the poor little hunter all alone with no backup girls," he heard a voice say.

"Stupid hunter," Came another voice. "Should know better than that."

John looked around wildly for where the voices were coming from, "I'm not afraid of you."

A voice laughed, "Of course not. John Winchester fears no one."

Suddenly a figure jumped out from the bushes and bared her teeth as she sank her teeth into his neck. The last thing on his mind as he blacked out was how he had gotten the covens wrong.

**TBC...**

**What's gonna happen to John? And how will Dean feel knowing he disobeyed an order from his dad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super late post. I hope you all can forgive me. And I apologize the first half of this chapter is all dialogue.**

**Chapter 4**

It was going on two weeks and no one had heard from John. Dean was worried.

"Dad, this is Dean. Again. Call me back please?"

Dean hung up the phone and sat on the couch, "What if something happened to him? I'll never forgive myself."

Sam shook his head, "Dean, dad's taken on plenty of covens before. This wouldn't be your fault."

"Yeah but Sammy, I mean he asked for my help and I blatantly ignored him."

"Because you gave up hunting! Don't start blaming yourself for dad's mistakes!"

Dean frowned staring at Sam before standing, "Really Sam? You think that's what I'm doing?"

"No, Dean. You're so concerned about dad that you forgot about your own family. But that's how you are. You're dad's good little soldier just like I said before. You have a priority to your family, Dean."

"Yeah and I have a priority to dad too. He's our dad. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, what like the last several months was any consolation? He acts like our drill sergeant teaching us how to hunt and kill and then he supposedly dies. He comes back in our life to try and up rule it and then at the last few weeks since he's been back, he tries to act like a father? I'm sorry but no thank you. He still tries to tell you what to do and you still listen to him."

"If I had listened to him I would've been out there helping him with this hunt Sam not here listening to your whiny bitching. So don't tell me that I still listen to him."

DJ started crying and Sam sighed before heading upstairs to get him from the crib, "Hey little guy, what's wrong?"

DJ whined and Sam chuckled as he picked him up and took him over to the changing table. Dean soon came in and stood next to Sam while tickling his son's belly making him laugh.

Sam sighed, "I just feel like you don't care about us."

"Sammy, how could you say that? You and DJ are my whole world. Hey, I gave up hunting for you. I love you Sammy. You gotta have some faith in me."

Sam sighed again as he picked up DJ, "I do Dean. I do have faith in you. Its dad I don't have faith in. I'm afraid this is all just a trick for him to take you away from me."

Dean frowned, "Baby, why would you even think that?"

"Because Dean, when you told him you quit hunting and looked at me and whispered, 'it's all your fault'."

Dean sighed, "Sammy, there's no way that any part of this is your fault, and you know this. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you. I just want to find him and make sure he's okay."

Sam nodded, "Fine, but if you're going. I'm going with you. You're gonna need backup."

Dean frowned, "No offense kiddo, but don't you think you're a little rusty?"

Sam laughed, "Just because I haven't hunted doesn't mean I let myself get rusty Dean."

"Okay but what about DJ?"

Sam frowned, "We can leave him with Bobby or my friend Jess."

"Bobby? Yeah right. Definitely not leaving our son unprotected with some chick."

Sam groaned, "Well the only other option would be to take him with us."

"No way. That would make me feel like dad and I don't wanna do that."

Sam sighed and, if his hands weren't full, he'd throw them up in frustration, "Well what are we gonna do then because I'm not letting you go by yourself."

Dean led Sam and DJ to the bed and sat down beside them, "Baby you have to let me go by myself. You'd never forgive yourself if something happened to DJ."

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you," Sam said softly.

Dean kissed Sam on the mouth, "I know baby, but you have to let me. I promise you I'm coming back."

Sam bit his lip and looked away. Dean frowned. He cupped Sam's chin and made him look at him.

"Sam?"

Sam sighed and looked down for a moment, "That's not it."

"What's not it? Baby, what's wrong?"

Sam sighed, "Dean this is like my worst nightmare come true. You leaving and I'm stuck behind not knowing when you're coming back. Or if you're coming back."

"I will come back," Dean said.

"How do you know that? That's the nature of the job. What if you get injured and I don't know it? Or worse what if you die?"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Sam sighed as he lay down with DJ as he started to feed him. Dean ran his fingers through his son's hair for a moment before getting up to use the bathroom.

Once he was finished he made a call to Bobby. After he explained to Bobby what he was doing, and after Bobby called him an idjit, Bobby agreed to keep an eye out on Sam and DJ.

**~SPN~**

The next day Sam watched Dean throw some things in a duffle bag, "Where are you going?"

"When dad called he said that he was just outside Missouri so I'm gonna start there. He said he was dealing with a witch's coven. Man I hate witches."

Sam chuckled lightly as he and DJ walked Dean to the door. Sam kissed him deeply, "Be careful and call me."

Dean nodded as he kissed his son's forehead, "I will baby."

Sam closed the door behind him and sat on the couch with DJ, "He'll be back. He's coming back."

DJ blinked, "Ba!"

Sam chuckled, "Yes cutie. Ba will be back soon."

**~SPN~**

Dean didn't relish going through Kansas but that was the quickest way to Missouri. He just made sure that whatever he did, he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he reached the outskirts of Missouri and called Sam leaving him a message. He found the first motel he could find knowing this was the same one his father used.

"Excuse me," he said to the clerk behind the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so. I was wondering did a man named John Shaw check in here recently."

The man checked his records and nodded, "Yeah, he checked in two weeks ago but I haven't seen him since then."

Dean nodded, "Mind if I see his room? I'm his nephew," he said handing one of his fake credit cards over to the man.

The man swiped the card and nodded, "Follow me," he said and opened John's room.

Dean thanked the man and entered the room to start looking for clues as to what happened to his dad. According to the articles and things taped to the wall, it was clear to Dean that John had been tracking them for a while.

He sighed and sat on the bed before he dialed Sam.

"_Dean? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah baby boy, I'm fine. I just checked into dad's room. The clerk said that he had checked in two weeks ago but haven't seen him since. Whatever he was after, he was certainly tracking it for a while."

"_A witch coven?"_

"Seems that way, but I'm not sure. There's no way a witch could get the drop on dad."

"_Hmm. That does seem strange. What are you gonna do now?"_

"Sleep and then do some digging tonight. Unless you're up for a little kinky phone sex."

"_Dean! Oh your son misses you."_

Dean laughed, "Aww give him a kiss for me. I'll talk to you later baby."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for keeping you waiting. I had taken classes over the summer and they were very hectic and long and very stressful. I hope you will like this chapter and just letting you know the next chapter will be the last one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After about the third night, Dean was getting increasingly worried. Nothing in this town pointed out witch coven. There didn't seem to be any sign of supernatural happenings in this town at all. He sighed as he headed into a bar.

"Long night?" The bartender asked.

Dean gave a quick nod as she handed him a beer. She grinned, "I can take your mind off your troubles if you let me," she winked.

"Thanks but I'm not interested," Dean smiled.

The bartender leaned up close to Dean's ear and whispered, "Trust me; I'll make it worth your while."

Dean didn't relish getting in trouble for cheating on Sam again but something about the bartender's facial expression made him think twice.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

The bartender smiled and pulled off her work apron, "Follow me," she said walking him past a table.

Dean saw her wink to the table of ladies. He followed her outside and didn't hesitate when she kissed him, "How about I follow you sweetheart?"

"It's Lila, and sure thing," she said walking to her car. Dean climbed in the impala and followed her down the road.

As he followed Lila the bartender, he spotted his father's car near a ditch. He parked the car behind Lila and got out, "Hey what's going on?"

Lila kissed him again, "Come on baby, I wanna show you my favorite spot. I come here all the time when I wanna have sex. It's nice and peaceful and deserted."

The wheels in Dean's head started turning. He figured that all of what Lila was saying was the same things that were said to his father and she brought him up here also. He figured this must be the witch's coven. His brain was going a mile a minute that he almost didn't register Lila talking.

"Big bad hunter knows better. Big bad hunter should always have back up."

Dean started to speak when suddenly Lila turned and bared her teeth and Dean realized it wasn't a witch's coven at all. It was a vampire coven. He instantly reacted and pushed her away heading toward the impala where the weapons were stashed when he was soon cut off by another vampire.

"Where do you think you're going hunter? We've got you now."

Dean shot her knowing the gun wouldn't have any effect on her, but he knew it would slow her down a bit as he headed toward the impala.

**~SPN~**

Sam paced back and forth as he waited for Dean to call. Bobby, who had come over, shook his head.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up boy."

"I'm sorry but I'm worried. Dean should've called by now, but he's not answering. What if something happened?"

"He's fine, now will you calm down?"

Sam sighed as he headed upstairs to check on DJ. Bobby sighed.

**~SPN~**

Dean grabbed his machete just as one of the vampires ascended. He took a swing and instantly beheaded her. He attacked who ever came in front of him killing the vampires but wasn't paying attention to what was happening behind him until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He swung around and beheaded the vampire before he passed out.

"Dean? Dean, wake up."

Dean grunted and opened his eyes, "Dad?"

"How the hell did you let them get the drop on you? No thanks to your brother, you're rusty."

Dean squinted, "Dad, shut up. You're the big bad hunter, how'd they get the drop on you?"

"The point Dean is that you disobeyed a direct order and-"

"Dad, lecture me later. Right now help me figure out how to get out of here."

**~SPN~**

Sam sat on the bed rocking DJ to sleep while he dialed his brother's cellphone and got the voicemail again. Sam was trying not to panic, but it was proving very difficult. Especially when he kept thinking of Dean off hunting with their father.

"Dean please call me back," he spoke to the air.

Sam lay DJ in his crib and laid on the bed. He knew that he had asked Dean to give up hunting and he knew that Dean would for him but he knew in his heart that it wasn't fair to ask Dean to give up something that he loved and was so good at. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

**~SPN~**

Dean and John walked toward their cars and John looked at him, "You realize this is all your fault. If you hadn't disobeyed a direct order then we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

Dean stopped short, "My fault?! I told you I gave up hunting and you're my father not my goddamn drill sergeant."

John shook his head as they continued to the cars, "Right, because your wimp of a brother begged you to. You have a duty to me as your father.

Dean punched his father in the face, "I'm not your soldier and you never once acted like a father to me or Sam. So no I don't have a duty to you. I have a duty to him and my son."

John spat on the ground, "It's probably because of me that you all got this close. I never should've allowed that."

Dean shook his head and climbed inside the impala. He sighed as he started the engine and drove away. He picked up his cellphone and dialed his brother. He frowned as he got the voicemail, but that's when he saw he had 3 unheard voicemails. Each voicemail made him drive a little faster until he finally pulled up in front of the house.

He entered the house and chuckled softly when he saw Bobby asleep on the couch with the television on. Dean turned off the television and covered Bobby with a blanket before making his way upstairs. He opened the bedroom door and smiled softly. Sam was sprawled out on the bed clutching the phone.

Dean carefully and quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before leaning over and gently placing a kiss to Sam's lips. He watched as Sam's eyes fluttered and, smiling, he kissed him again. This time Sam moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?"

"Hey baby boy."

Sam jackknifed to a sitting position, "What happened? Are you okay? I called you! Where's dad?"

"Whoa, slow down. One thing at a time. "Yes I'm fine, and I found out it wasn't a witch's coven dad was hunting like he thought. It was vampires. But we're both fine. We got out of there okay and that's when dad and I argued and I left him."

Sam flung himself on his brother, "Dean I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"For asking you to give up hunting. This is something you love. I was just being selfish and it wasn't fair of me to ask that of you."

"Sam, baby, its okay. Really."

"No Dean, it's not. And it's okay with me if you want to hunt again."

"I don't," Dean said. "Look, we'll talk in the morning get some sleep."

Sam looked up at Dean, "Please Dean."

"What?"

"Make love to me. I need you."

"Baby, we can't. DJ is right here and Bobby is downstairs."

"I don't care. Please Dean. Please," Sam moaned as he removed his shirt.

Dean sighed, "How can I refuse when you ask so pretty?"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone. I'm sad to say this is the end. This chapter gave me grief so I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**7 MONTHS LATER**

Dean smiled. He couldn't believe his son was a year old. Sam went all out for their son's birthday and invited his friend Jess and her daughter and a couple of their other neighbors and friends. Bobby and Simone even came, and Dean knew John wouldn't show up. Not that he blamed him. The last several months had been hard on their family what with Dean giving up hunting for good, but it gave him more time to spend with his son and his Sammy.

As Dean stood off to the side watching Sam bustle around with DJ on his hip, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that they were finally getting what they wanted which was to be happy and free from hunting.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Dean shook his head seeing Sam standing there smiling at him, "Huh?"

Sam chuckled, "You seemed to be so deep in thought I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

Dean shrugged, "We finally get a chance at happiness Sammy. It just seems surreal."

Sam grinned his thousand watt smile and nodded, "I know. And we're a family. We have a son."

Jeff walked over to the boys, "So when are you two gonna tie the knot already?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, "Uh…"

"Oh come on. DJ's a year old its time," he winked before going back over to Jess and her daughter.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Sam sighed and looked away. Dean frowned.

"Sam?"

"Is it possible? I mean could we? I mean I know that we're," he paused before whispering, "brothers, but still."

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sam huffed.

"Forget it it's a stupid idea," he said walking away to check on DJ.

Hours later after everyone left and Sam was upstairs putting DJ to bed, Dean sat on the couch deep in thought. He had never thought that far of them getting married. Of course if he really thought about it, he hadn't thought about them having a baby. He remembered his stupid drunken mistake that made that happen. They had come a long way since then and now they were finally free of the burden that hunting had given them and they could live their life the way they wanted.

"Dean?" Sam called out softly.

Dean looked up to see Sam standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms wrapped around his waist. Dean hated seeing Sam so upset. He walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.

"Baby, I…"

Sam shook his head, "Its okay Dean. I get it. We're brothers. That would be even worse than what we do now."

Dean sighed and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the phone, "Hang on Sammy," he said before grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"_Dean. It's Bobby. Listen, you're dad…"_

"Bobby, no offense but I really-" Dean started but was interrupted.

"_He's dead," _Bobby finished.

Dean frowned, "Wh-what? Are you sure?"

"_Yes. He had called me earlier asking me for my help saying he was working a case close by. When I got here he was dead. It seems like it was the Yellow Eyed Demon. You know the demon that killed your mom."_

Dean sat down very suddenly. Sam frowned, "Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean didn't know what to say.

"_Now don't you start go blamin' yourself Dean. This wasn't your fault because you gave up hunting. I'm going to give him a hunter's burial and get on out of here."_

Dean cleared his throat, "W-wait. We should be there. Where are you?"

Bobby gave Dean his location and after thanking him, Dean hung up the phone and glanced at Sam who was looking worried.

"Dean?"

"Dad's dead Sammy. Bobby found him and thinks it's the Yellow Eyed demon. He said he was going to give dad a hunter's burial and I told him that we should be there. I know you didn't like him but he was our father."

Sam nodded, "I'll see if Jess can keep an eye on DJ," he said heading upstairs.

**~SPN~**

Dean and Sam stood next to Bobby as they watched their father's body burn. John was a hardass, everyone knew that, but they also knew no matter how fucked up it was, he had tried to do right by his sons. Sam held onto Dean's arm as tears flowed freely down his face. Dean, even though he was upset, couldn't bring it in himself to cry.

No, Dean wasn't sad, he was angry. Dean knew that eventually his never ending crusade for their mom's killer would get him killed one day. He felt angry and he felt empty inside. They still never understood why the Yellow Eyed demon killed their mom, but he didn't care anymore.

Bobby looked at Dean and frowned, "I know that look. That's the same look your father had when he dropped you and your brother off after your mother died that started his crusade for her killer. Don't you start Dean."

"I'm not. I'm nothing like that man. He was too busy wrapped up in his own head trying to find mom's killer that he couldn't even be a real father to us and look where it got him? I'm not going to do the same thing to my son. Come on Sammy let's go."

Dean headed to the car but Sam hung back to talk to Bobby quickly about something before following his brother.

**~SPN~**

The next morning Dean had to go into work early and Sam pulled out his computer where he began applying for law schools in the area. He had just finished his third application when the doorbell rang waking DJ up. Sam went to pick up his son and answer the door to find Bobby standing there.

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby nodded, "Hi Sam. Where's Dean?"

"Work. What's up?"

Bobby sat down on the couch, "I figured we'd talk about what you asked me about last night and see what he says."

Sam nodded, "He usually tries to come home for lunch."

Bobby nodded and smiled as he tickled DJ causing him to laugh. Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry you never had kids Bobby. You're great with them."

Bobby chuckled, "I had you and Dean and that was enough for me."

Sam smiled as he sat DJ in his highchair and gave him some Cheerios to keep him entertained. He sighed leaning against the counter before looking at Bobby, "Do you think it will work?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. It'll work. He just has to agree to it for it to work."

"Is it a good idea? I mean…" Sam paused and turned toward the sink. "Maybe this whole thing was a mistake."

Bobby sighed and walked over to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sam. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yeah but my own brother? Who the heck falls in love with their own sibling and has a baby by them?!"

"We're going through this again?"

Sam's head jerked up seeing Dean walk into the kitchen, "I didn't hear you come in."

Dean nodded, "I know," he said walking over to his brother.

Bobby grabbed DJ and slipped from the kitchen giving the boys some privacy.

"Sam, it's been months. What's bringing this up now? Was it Jeff?"

Sam sighed and turned to face the sink. Dean frowned but waited for his brother to speak.

"When I was younger, I had heard on the TV that when you love someone you marry them. I had thought about you and how much I loved you. As I got older and started loving you more than a brother should, I thought about marrying you. I loved the idea of marrying you because I loved you so much, but when I found out that what I felt for you was wrong…" Sam sighed.

Dean turned Sam around to look at him, "You know Sammy, I don't need to put a ring around your finger to know that you're mine. You've been mine since the day you came home from the hospital. I remember mom put you in my arms and you looked up at me with such love and trust that I knew then that you would always be mine."

Sam looked up at Dean blinking back tears, "Dean."

Dean kissed Sam deeply on the mouth, "You're mine Sammy for as long as you live and even after, got it? I don't want you to keep doubting what we have because it's special. If you really want a ring, I can get one made like this one."

Sam smiled, "Yeah? Um, Bobby had an idea, well I had an idea that I asked Bobby, but you don't have to agree to it."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah what's that?"

"A binding spell."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "A binding spell?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It would bind us together."

"Duh, I know what a binding spell is Sammy. You really wanna do this?"

Sam shrugged and started to walk away but Dean held him back, "Sam stop it!" Dean shouted.

Sam stared at Dean. Dean sighed and shook his head, "Let's go find Bobby."

**~SPN~**

After conducting the binding ritual for the Winchesters, Bobby excused himself giving them an excuse that he had some research he had to do for a hunter. Sam, Dean, DJ sat on the couch watching The Backyardigans, which Sam and Dean found out was DJ's favorite show.

Dean glanced at Sam, "I meant what I said Sam."

Sam looked up from the television and frowned at his brother, "What?"

"I don't need any of this to know that you're mine. I get that this is something you need, but I know you're always going to be mine no matter what and I'll always be yours."

**END.**


End file.
